Rochelle/Quotes
A list of Rochelle's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. Intro *[When seeing Mudmen in the Zombie Survival Guide Trailer] **"What the hell is that?" *[In the Zombie Survival Guide Trailer, when the Spitter appears] **"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *[When fending off the Horde] **"Get back! Get back!" *[When the military begins to bomb Veterans Memorial Bridge in Zombie Survival Guide trailer] **"Stop the bombing run!" *[Talking to Ellis in Zombie Survival Guide trailer] **"Hey... Kill all sons-a-bitches, right?" General Chapter Completed No Casualties *"Oh, yeah, oh, yeah. Oh, yeah." *"Oh, hell, yes!" *"Shit, we are all right." *"I know ''we can do better." *"All right! This party is over!" *"Yeah, all bark; no bite." *"That was close." *"Did we all make it? Yes, we did!" *"We almost didn't make it!" *"Live and in the flesh!" *"Thanks to you guys, I am the ''baddest ''woman alive!" *"Oh, I think we're going to make it!" *"Oh, we kicked ass, yes, we did! Woo!" *"Woo! We're really doing this!" *"Ooh, we are doing it, all right!" *"Ha-ha-ha! We are kickin' it!" *"Woo, that's about as close as I like to cut it." *"We made it uh huh, uh huh, we made it oh yeah." With Casualties *"What happened to us?" *"Okay, we can do this! We can do this!" Waiting For Others Inside the Safe Room *"What in the hell are you doing out there? Get inside!" *"Everyone, in here!" Looking At Survivor Nick *"Hey, suit!" *"Nicolas!" *"Yo, Nick!" *"Nick!" *"Suit!" *"Hey, fancy man." *"Hey, sharp dresser." Ellis * "Yo, Ellis." *"Hey, hee-haw!" *"Young'un." *"Hey, little guy!" *"Yo, young'un!" *"Yo, dude!" Coach *"Big guy." *"Coach." After a Period of Idling *"Uh, can we get going?" *"Time to get going." *"C'mon, let's go!" Interrupting Ellis's stories * "Ellis, sweetie, can this wait?" Commands ''These are derived from the PC commands when using the '''Z', X''', or '''C keys.'' Yes *"Oh, hell, yeah!" *"Yes." *"Why, yes." *"Sure." No *"A-heh. No way." *"Seriously. No." *"Boy, no way!" *"Heh. Oh, please." *"NO!" *"Oh, no, no, no, no, noooooo." Look *"Check this shit out." *"Look." *"Look at this." *"Look here!" *"Watch out." *"Over there!" Argh *"Blarg!" *"Sweet Lincoln's mullet!" *"Sweet Jesus!" *"Argh!" *"Mother of mercy!" Taunt *"Ohhh, shut up!" *"Oh, hell, yes!" *"What's up with that?" *"Forget about it." *"Ha. Who's barking now?" *"Yeah, right." *"Yeah, that's right." Follow Me *"Hey, c'mon, this way!" *"Follow me this way." *"Follow me." Lead the Way *"Sure. You lead." *"I am right behind ya." *"Sure, lead on." *"Go on, I'll keep up." *"'Kay, go ahead." *"All right, I'll follow you." *''All right I'm with ya.'' Ready *"I'm here, I'm with ya." *"I got your back." *"Boy, I got your back." Thank you *"Hey. Thanks" *To Ellis: "Hoo, thanks, Ellis; I guess I will keep you." *"Thanks. I owe you one." *"Oh, thanks for that." Negative responses *"Can just one ''goddamn thing go right?!" *"Ohhh, this is bad." *"Oh, well... this just sucks." *"We are in some deep shit." *"Could this get any worse? I don't '''think so'." *"Arg. Jesus Christ!" *"Goddamn it! Can just one more goddamn thing go wrong?" *"We don't have time for this shit!" *"This is some grave shit we got ourselves into." Good Job *"Woo! Kick-ass!" *"You are on fire today!" *"Hey, nice job!" *"Oh, hell, yeah!" *"Nice shot!" *"That was cool!" *"Cool!" *"Good one!" Hurry * Come on, get the lead out!" * "Would you hurry up?" Health related Reviving Another Survivor *"Oh, baby, we can't have you down there. Now get up." *"You're gonna have to suck it up. We need you a little bit longer." *"Oh, shit, just... Get up, get up!" *"You're comin' or you're just gonna lay there all day... Let's get ya up." *"Can't stay down there forever... Let me get ya up." *"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to kill yourself. Get up, now." *"Ohhh, man. I mean... uh... I mean... you look fine? Let's go." *"You've got to stop ending up down here... this is no way to stay alive." *"Hell if I'm carrying you, get up! " *"Look, the big man upstairs isn't ready to take you yet... let's get you on your feet." *"No time for this now... we have to keep you moving, let's get you up." *"Don't worry; you'll be fine... let's get you back on your feet." *"Come on, now! We don't have time for all this layin' around." *"Aah, I knew you'd be okay." *"You had me worried there... We can't lose you." *"The picture of health, good as new." *"Come on, come on, get your ass up." *"What in the hell have you gone and done now? Let's get going." *[Reviving Coach] **"I've got a plan: Let's kill all the zombies, sound good?" **'Coach': "Sounds like a plan." *[Reviving Nick] **"So what's wrong with you? **'Nick': "Nothing much." **'Rochelle': "I knew you'd be okay." Reviving Another Survivor On Last Down *"You scared the shit outta me. I thought that was it for you... but if you go down again, you're meat." *"I'm no nurse, but you look pretty messed up... go down again and that's it..." *"You're scaring the shit out of me. You go down again and that's it for you..." *"I'm going to get you on your feet, but if we don't get you fixed up, you are not ''going to make it." *"Do you know what that is? I think it used to be inside of you... Go down again and it won't matter..." Hanging From Ledge * "While I am the best-looking girl hanging on a ledge, I wish I wasn't!... Hanging on a ledge I mean..." *"Don't even think about leaving me here!" *"Can someone help me? Damsel in distress over here!" *"OH! For the love of God, someone needs to help me up!" *"Hey... I, uh... kind of slipped!" Helping Survivor Off Ledge *"Yeah, you look like a fool hanging down there... Let me help you up." *"Come on, boy, I'm not going to let you fall!" *"Don't worry; I'm not going to leave you hanging." *"Hang on, baby, I'm not going to let you fall." *"Did this seem like a good idea to you at some time?" Incapacitated *"Damn! I'm down!" *"Boys, I'm down!" *"Gentlemen, I need some help!" *"For the love of God, someone help me!" *"Help me!" *"Oh, I need some help!" *"Hey, guys... I need some help!" Revived *"Thanks, I owe you one." **relieved sigh*'' "Okay, thanks." *"That was close." *"Oh. Thanks for that." *[Dazed and sarcastic] **"I'm great... no, this is good... I'm great." *[After being helped up by Nick] **"Wow, Nick. I guess you do have a heart... A heart of gold!" Healing Self *"Cover me! I'm gonna heal up." *"Cover me, please." *"Cover me while I patch myself up." *"Do one of you fine gentlemen mind covering me while I heal?" *"With my luck, I'm just going to make it worse." *"Stop guys, I have to heal." Healed *"Whoo! All better now." *"Now I'm feeling right!" *"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about." Healing Survivor *"Quit fussing and let me heal you..." *"Stop moving so I can heal you." *"Shit... you gotta quit moving so I can heal you." *"Stand still... Or I am going to mess this up." Low Health *"Girl, you shoulda stayed at home..." *"Girl, you should've stayed with Jacob!" *"Knights of Columbus, this hurts!" *"Son of a bee... sting. This hurts." *"Did this ever seem like a good idea?" *"Tonight's top story: Rochelle is not going to make it..." Black and White *"In case anyone was wondering... I'm about to die." *"This is how it's going to be, huh?" *"I think I really hurt something." *"By the beard of Zeus, this hurts!" *"This isn't happening... this isn't happening... this isn't happening." *"You have got ''to be kidding me..." *"Something's gotta break our way..." *"Okay, this was a bad idea." *"Son of a bee sting; this hurts!" *"Okay, that one really hurt." *"''Does anyone else feel like crap right now?" (Verge of crying) *"This just in: Rochelle isn't going to make it..." *"I am too young to feel this old." *"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *"Tonight's Top Story: Rochelle is not going to make it" *[Voice breaking] **"I need to find some health!" *"One of you fellas one to carry the cute girl?" *"I am too young, too beautiful to die!" Saved by Defibrillator *"Whoa. So that's what being dead feels like..." *"Whoa... I do believe I owe you one." *"OW!! That friggin' hurts!" Pills Seeing *"Pills!" *"Pills here!" Taking *"I got some pills." *"We're going to need these." *"I got these pills." *"Pills for me." Using *"Now I'm feeling right!" First Aid Seeing *"First aid here." *"First Aid!" *"First aid kit!" *"There's a first aid kit here!" *"First aid kit here!" Taking *"Nothing to see... No health kit here..." *"Health here!" Defibrillator Seeing *"Chest paddles here." *"Got a defib unit." *"Defibrillator here." Taking * "Got some chest paddles." Using * "C'mon, dammit, work!" Adrenaline Shot Seeing *"Adrenaline shot here." Taking *"Grabbing a shot." Using Another Survivor is Killed Nick *"I'll miss you, Nick. You were good to me." *"Ahh, Nick... Well, at least you were dressed for the funeral." *"Goodbye, Nick, I'm going to miss you..." *"Not much to say, my friend. Goodbye..." Ellis *"Aw, Ellis, I'm going to miss you..." *"Oh, Ellis, what did you go and do?" *"Oh, Ellis, Ellis, Ellis..." *"Gonna miss our little mechanic..." Coach *"Do you think Coach was his first or last name?" *"Gonna miss you, Coach..." *"Goodbye, Coach..." *"Shit. Didn't even get to know you, Coach..." If Two Survivors are Killed *"Shit, I guess you are the last man on Earth." *"I have no idea why I thought this would go better." *"Okay, okay, oh God, this was a mistake!" Trapped in a Rescue Closet *"Somebody? Anybody? Everybody! Help..." *"I need to get out of here!" *"Hey guys! Don't leave me behind!" *"Don't Leave me Here!" Weapon Related Axe *"Axe me a question, I dare you." *"Axe!" Cricket Bat *"Gonna whack somethin' with this." *"Cricket bat here." Katana *"Grabbing a katana." *"Katana here." Baseball Bat *"Oh, I know what to do with this!" Guitar *"Grabbing a guitar." *"Guitar here." Frying Pan *"Okay, nobody better make a crack about me being in the kitchen!" *"Frying pan!" *"This will work." Crowbar *"Crowbar." Nightstick *"Nightstick here." *"Grabbing a nightstick." Machete *"Got a machete." *"Machete here." Golf Club *"Grabbing a driver!" Chainsaw Seeing/Taking *"Hell, yeah." *"Chainsaw here." Rampaging *"DIE!" *''(Growls)'' Submachine Gun *"... A machine gun!" Shotgun *"Going with the shotgun..." *"Shotgun for me." Hunting Rifle/Sniper Rifle * "I'm gonna check out this scope." *"I'll snipe." AK-47/Assault Rifle/Combat Rifle *"I'll try this rifle." *"Rifle for me!" *"Taking the rifle." Grenade Launcher *"Grenade launcher here!" Pistol(s) *"Double pistols." Magnum *"I am in love with this gun!" *"Dibs on the Magnum!" *"Woo. I love this gun!" *"Ooh. This is my new favorite!" *"Yeah, you are going to kill some zombies with me!" *"Oh, my God." *"This can kill some zombies!" *"Magnum here!" Boomer Bile Spotting *"Bottle of... puke, apparently." Taking *"That had better not be what I think it is..." *"Grabbing a jar of puke." *"Grabbing a bile jar." *"Grabbing a jar of puke, apparently." Throwing *"Heads up, bile incoming!" Molotov Spotting N/A Taking *"Momma told me not to play with fire... but..." *"Fire time." *"I'm grabbin' a molotov." Throwing *"Molotov out!" *"Fire coming!" *"Burn, mother--!" *"Molotov coming!" *"Throwing a molotov!" Pipe Bomb Spotting *"There's a pipe bomb here." *"Pipe bomb here." *"Pipe bomb." Taking *"Grabbing a pipe bomb." *"Pipe bomb!" Throwing *"Pipe bomb out!" Incendiary Ammo Spotting *"Incendiary ammo here!" Taking *"Let's get a little bonfire going." *"Grabbin' incendiary ammo!" Deploying *"Deploying incendiary ammo!" *"Everyone grab some incendiary ammo!" Equipping *"Fire time." *"I'm not playin' now." Explosive Ammo Spotting *"Frag rounds here." *"Explosive rounds here!" Taking *"Grabbin' some frag rounds." Deploying *"Deploying explosive rounds!" Equipping *"Cool." Ammo Cache *"Ammo here." Reloading *"Reloading here!" *"Reloading!" Seeing Weapon Cache *"All right! Weapons!" *"We have guns here!" *"Weapons over here!" Infected Related Panic Event *"Oh, it's on now!" *"Get ready." *"They're coming..." *"Here they come!" *"Party time!" *"Time to kick some ass." Killing Special Infected *"That one's mine." *"Got it!" *"Dead." *"Taken care of." *"Kicked its ass!" *"Kicked it!" Boomer Spotting *"Barf bag!" *"Boomer!" *"Oh, shit, there's a fat guy!" *"Big guy!" *"Fat guy!" Vomited on *"He just... Vomit." *"Damn it! I just washed this!" *"Oh, God, eugh!" *"Ahh, Jesus! Ew! Ugh!" *"Oh, ugh! Oh, not again!" Charger Hearing *"Oh, what the hell is that?" Spotting *"Charger!" *"One of those charging things!" (2 versions) Being Pummeled *"Charger's got me!" *"This thing is crushin' me! " *''(Grunt)'' "I'm gettin' my ass... beat." *"You've got to shoot this thing!" *"It's killing me! Shoot it!" *"I'm not playin' with this thing, help!" *"Ugh, don't bash, shoot!" *"Shoot it! Shoot it! Shoot this thing!" Hunter Hearing *"Ugh, I hear a Hunter." *"A Hunter's around. Don't get pounced." *"Hear that? I heard some of the infected mutated." *"They DID say this infection could mutate..." *"Oaohh, Hunter." Spotting *"Hoodie bastard!" *"One of those pouncing things!" *"HOODIE!" *"HUNTER!" Pounced on *"Ah! Get this thing off me! Help!" *"AH! GET IT..." Survivor is Pounced *"Get that thing off him!" Jockey Hearing *"Oh, shit, I hear a Jockey." *"Jockey around.." *"I hear one of those little things.." *"Uh oh, I hear a, what do you call it, a Jockey?" Spotting *"Jumper!" *"JOCKEY!" Being Ridden *"Get this thing off my head!" *"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! *"I can't breathe, get it off me!" *"Oh, it's, it's on my face!" *"I can't see, this thing is on me!" *"Let go, let go, let go!" *"Get this thing off me!" *"AGH! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" Another Survivor being Ridden *"Holy shit, that thing's riding him!" *"That thing's riding him!" Smoker Spotting *"SMOKER!" Grabbed *"Smoker's got me!" *"No, no-no-no-n--" *"What just grabbed me?!" *"Ah! Shit! What the hell is going on here?!" *"NOOOOOOO!" Choking *"Help! Smoker has me..." Spitter Spotting *"SPITTER!" *"Crazy neck!" *"Green guy!" Spit Incoming *"Watch out, goo!" *"Sweet Jesus! This zombie spits burning shit!" *"Heads up, goo!" *"Goo incoming!" *"GOO!" Spit On *"Ah! What is this shit?!" *"Damn, this stuff hurts!" *"Burning shit!" *"Ow, move!" *"Oh Jesus... this zombie spits burning shit!" *"Don't step in this shit!" Witch Hearing *"I'm gonna give that Witch something to cry about. Turn off your light, quiet, NOW." *"Listen up, a Witch! Turn your flashlights off." *"I hear a Witch crying. Kill your light!" Spotting *"WITCH!" Witch is Being Disturbed *"Who's pissing off the Witch?!?" *"Um, guys, that Witch is getting mad." Witch is Startled *"Holy shit!" *"Oh, shit!" *"Sweet Jesus!" *"Aw, damn!" Being Chased *"My bad, my bad, my bad!" (Two versions) *"Outta my way!" (Two versions) *"Kill the damn thing!" (Two versions) *"Shoot her! Shoot her!" *"Oh, shit, she's on my ass!" *"My bad!" Tank *"Kill it, kill it!" *"Don't stop shooting!" *"Okay, shoot the shit out of that thing!" *"Light it up!" *"Shoot it! Shoot it!" *"Holy shit, what's that?!" *"Oh, god damn, that thing's big!" *"Aw, shit! Tank!" *''said during The Passing while in the port'' **"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy Shit! HOLY SHIT!" Attacked while Incapacitated *"Kill him! KILL HIM!" *"Can't you see he's crushing me?!" *"Get him off of me! UGH, GET HIM OFF OF ME!" *"Oh, Jesus! Sweet Jesus, get this thing off of me!" *"Kill him! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! OH, GOD! KILL HIM!" Uncommon Infected Hazmat Infected *"Great. Infected in hazmat suits." (Despite this, she actually says "Great. Zombies in hazmat suits.") *"Fireproof zombies. Hooray!" Jimmy Gibbs Jr. *"Dibbs on Gibbs!" Clown Infected *"Kill the clown!" Mudmen *"Holy shit, there really are mud people!" *"Shoot the mudmen!" *"Mud people!" Riot Infected *"Spin them around and shoot them in the back!" *"These things is bulletproof!" Level Specific Dead Center *[While in the elevator and another Survivor is dead] **"Did we all make it? Who did we lose back there? I think his name was Ellis/Nick/Coach." *[At the Campaign start] **"I think those things are down there... Grab a weapon." *[In disbelief] **"Okay. Now I'm killing zombies..." *"The media mentioned things worse than zombies..." *[Nervous] **"We should grab some weapons. I work in the news and the news says we should definitely grab some weapons." *"I've been hearing about things... you know what? Never mind... but just... grab a weapon." *[Studying the map] **"Reports were really fragmented... CEDA never told anyone it was this bad." *"I think CEDA should have been telling us to do more than just wash our hands." *"It looks like Atlanta's already fallen." *"Look at this map... Guys, we need to get to New Orleans. Fast." *[When hearing Hunter's growling for the first time] **"Reports says that there's something that is worse than zombies" *[Entering Whitaker's Gun Shop] **"Oh, sweet Jesus, look at all these guns!" *"Would you look at all these guns?!" *[Talking to Whitaker before entering The Mall] **"Don't worry, mister, we'll get you that cola!" *[After finishing the gun store panic event] **[Whispering] "Oh, shit, I think I grabbed diet cola. We should get outta here. [Yelling to Whitaker] Hey, thanks, mister!" *[Seeing Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Poster] **"Anybody know who the racecar guy is?" **'Ellis': "Only the greatest stock car racer of all time. Try readin' a book sometime." **'Rochelle': "Jimmy Gibbs Jr... yay." *[On Ellis' escape plan] **"Okay. So plan A is find this car... Plan B is we stay in this mall and die." *"Well... it's a plan. I don't know if it's a good plan, but it's a plan..." The Passing The Riverbank *[Encountering Zoey in the Intro] **'Zoey:' "Hello down there!" **'Rochelle': "Oh, thank God! I thought I might be the last woman on Earth." **'Zoey': "Yeah... I know that feeling." *'Nick': "I'm telling you the last goddamn time: Lower the goddamn bridge so we can get our goddamn car across, you greasy vest-wearing monkey." **'Francis': "Ahhh go to Hell, suit." **'Rochelle': "Hey, boys! Okay, if we get to the other side, can you help us lower it?" **'Francis': "Hell yeah, I'll help you." **'Rochelle': "See, Nick? You should try being nice sometime. Thank you!" *[To Francis in the Intro] **'Rochelle': "Hey there, can you lower the bridge?" **'Francis': "If I could, I would. Can't. Get to the other side and we can lower it together." **'Rochelle': "Is the road even clear to the other side?" **'Francis': "Yeah." **'Rochelle': "Then it's a date!" **'Francis': "Hell yeah!" *[To Francis in the Intro] **"Lower the bridge and I'll tell you how old I am!" *[To Francis in the Intro] **"If you help us lower the bridge, I'll give you a kiss." *"Coach, you know anything about this under-the-river tour?" **'Coach': "I don't know. Goes under the river." [Alternate Line] "Uhh... yeah, it's historic." **'Rochelle': "Well, okay... Good enough." *[Reacting to the Bride Witch] **"You see? This is why I hate weddings." **"This is one wedding where I don't mind being the bridesmaid." **"Something old, something new, something about to rip your guts out..." **"I don't know what she's crying about, but at least she got married..." **"Well, this ain't the worst wedding I've been to..." The Underground *[In Safe Room] **'Coach': "All this runnin' around we been doing? Shit, I bet I lost, what, five pounds." **'Rochelle': "Anyone who survives this shit is going to be in great shape!" "You look good Coach!" *"Ellis, honey... I've been thinking. Somewhere down the road, do you mind if we trade up for a car with... say, working doors and a backseat?" *[Checking out Jukebox] **"Ugh. This jukebox sucks." *'Rochelle': "Do you really think we can trust that guy?" **'Nick': "What's the matter, sweetie, playing hard to get?" **'Rochelle': "What?" **'Nick': "I saw the way you were looking at him." **'Rochelle': "You're outta your mind!" **'Nick': "He could be the one." **'Rochelle': "Then again, he is better looking than you." *'Coach': "The city of Rayford: Used to have a boiled peanut festival here. Bunch of good memories." **'Rochelle': "I have good memories, too... of having never ''been to a boiled peanut festival." *"Get into the pool hall." *'Rochelle': "Motivated. Okay, we've got to get motivated. Hey, Ellis, I hear there's a stock car museum in New Orleans." **'Ellis': "Get outta here! All right!" **'Rochelle': "Coach, we make it to New Orleans, there's a cheeseburger museum!" **'Coach': "Oh. In my heart, I'm there already." **'Rochelle': "Hey, Nick there's a-" **'Nick': "Yeah, no, I'm good. I'm good." *[''Crossing the plank between buildings] "I am not looking down." *"Hey, Nick. Splash fight?" **'Nick': "Don't you dare." *'Ellis': "Nick, there's a turd on your shoulder." *"Hey, Nick, this your suitcase?" *"Why is it always water?" *"Stay off the dirt. It's historical." *"I hope Phase Two is as good as Phase One." *"Maybe there's no zombies down there... Who am I kidding?" *"Phase Two? Wait, Phase One was finished?" *"Only in the South would this pass as a museum." *"Five dollars well spent." *"I never had so much fun learning." *"That was almost as bad as the Seattle underground museum." *"Phase Two is a lot more interesting than Phase One..." *[In response to Ellis finding a 'candy bar'] **"Oh, Ellis! I'm not laughing! I'm not, I'm not laughing." The Port *"Hey, Nick, you've got something on your shoulder." *[Meeting Original Survivors at Finale] **'Francis': "'Dee-Pec Mode'. Classy. Nice shirt, Rochelle." **'Rochelle': "Thanks, Francis. Nice vest." **'Zoey': "Francis? Really? Tell me you're joking." **'Francis': "What? Obviously she's a woman of taste." **'Rochelle': "Yeah. Thanks, but in the meantime, we should get to work on that generator..." **'Zoey': "Uh, okay. You guys go down to the generator and get it working. I'm going to stay here and vomit." *[In the Safe Room before meeting up with the Survivors] **'Nick': "What are you nervous about? You had your chance, and you didn't do shit. Now, you can watch Nick take care of business." **'Rochelle': "Nick, as one of the last two women in the world, I can say half of the women in the world hate you." Dark Carnival The Highway *"Down this off-ramp." *"You guys see those searchlights? I say we head there." **'Ellis': "That'd be Whispering Oaks Amusement Park right there." *"Highway's blocked! We can cut through this motel!" *''Motel'' **"Through this room." **"Down here." *[Sliding down hill] **"Whoa." *"We can get up here." *"Whispering Oaks! We made it!" The Fairgrounds *"Umm, guys, this is the ladies room." **'Nick' "Excuse me." / "Don't look at me like that." *"I think I've had nightmares with this peanut." *"Look at that, its eyes follow you." *[Crescendo Event] **"Gate's open!" The Coaster *"This is the most relaxing safe room I have ever been in." *[Moving through an air duct beside the Tunnel of Love] **"Ah, the air duct of love." *[Helicopter flying overhead] **"A helicopter!" *"Down this hole." *"Over this fence." *[At the control for The Screaming Oak roller coaster, starting the Crescendo Event] **''"I'm starting it!"'' *[While running on the coaster tracks] **"Follow the tracks, guys!" *[After turning off alarm] **"Alarm's off!" The Barns *"The clown's attracting a horde!" *[Seeing the barn] **"Through there!" *"Through this door." *[Hitting control to start crescendo event] **"Got it!" The Concert *[Figuring out Coach's plan involving the Midnight Riders] **"... And that will signal the chopper! Coach, that's brilliant! ... I'm sorry about all the bad things I said about your crappy band..." *[Hearing Coach's plan] **"Ah! That's pretty smart, Coach!" *"Hit the lights!" *"Lights!" *[Seeing the rescue chopper arrive at the finale] **"Coach, you are the smartest man alive!" **"Coach's crazy idea worked!" *"Gee, my bedroom was painted like this... baby blue... I think maybe my dad wanted a boy..." Swamp Fever Plank Country *[Continuing Coach's phrase at the start of Swamp Fever] **"When they say, 'Stay out,' I'm sure they meant someone else." *[Agreeing with Nick's shooting of the pilot] **"That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it would probably be when he stopped flying the chopper and... attacked us. Anyone know where we are?" *"So, Nick, what do you think the chances are the swamp people are still alive?" **'Nick': "What, alive and Infected, or alive and not zombies?" **'Rochelle': "Not zombies." **'Nick': "100 to 1." **'Rochelle': "Sounds about right." *[Responding to Ellis about the blood farmers] **"Blood farmers? Boy, what in the hell are you talking about?" *"Okay, stay on the walkway." **'Coach': "Girl's got the right idea." *"We should search the houses for supplies." *[Reading the 'No Swimming' sign at the ferry] **"You're telling me they actually had to post a sign to keep people from swimming in the gator pool? All right..." **"No swimming in the Gator Park. Good to know!" **"No swimming in the Gator Park. Fair enough." *[Reaching the ferry] **"It looks like they've all left... and gone deeper into the swamp. Well, great." *[Reaching the ferry] **"It looks like they've all headed to the village... deeper into the swamp. Great." *"Earl's Gator Village? This just keeps getting better..." *[At the dock] **"Activate the ferry." **"Ferry's coming." *[When ferry arrives] **"Everyone, on the ferry!" **"Okay, get on the ferry!" **"Time to ride the ferry!" *[On the ferry] **"Ellis, does that tattoo mean anything?" **'Ellis': "Oh, this here? It means I'm a badass zombie-killin' machine." **'Rochelle': "Wow. You must have amazing foresight to get that." *[At the junction in the walkway] **"Should we go right or left?" *[Reaching the Drainage Pipe Safe Room] **"That's an encouraging sign. There's still power!" **"I can see a light!" The Swamp *[Inside the safe house] **"Does anyone have any bug spray?" **'Ellis': "Ooh--you could try covering yourself in mud." *[Stepping into the swamp] **"Okay, this is creepy." **"I guess this is where the drain pipe drained..." *[Wandering in the swamp] **"I am sick to death of this mud." **"Good thing I'm wearing boots..." **"Okay. Enough of the mud, already!" **"My feet are never going to dry..." *[Observing the Plane Wreckage] **"Zombies hit mid-flight I guess..." **"Holy shit... A downed plane!" *[At the emergency door of the fallen plane at the Crash Site] **"You're kidding me. The only way forward is through an emergency door?" **"Okay, get ready, once we open this door, the alarm will sound!" **"Only way is through the door." *[Opening the Airplane Hatch] **"I've always wanted to do this." **"Okay, I'm opening the door!" *"Hey, the village is this way!" *[Yelling] **"Hello?!" *"Maybe people are here!" *"Oh, shit, they didn't make it..." *[Nearing the safe house] **"Hello, hello, swamp people are you there?" **"God damn it, the swamp people are zombies. Oh, zombie swamp people, I'm sorry... I gotta shoot you." **"Oh, shit, they didn't make it..." The Shantytown *[Searching the Shantytown for supplies] **"We should look around and see if they left supplies." **"If anybody could survive this... it would be people who live like this..." *"We aren't going to find anyone here." *"Hey, Ellis. A bathtub... heard of one before?" *[Observing the pile of dead animal carcasses] **"We had heard reports that the infection might spread through mammals, but..." **'Ellis': "So they just killed them all?" **'Rochelle': "Better safe than sorry, I guess.".. *"See the stairs?" *"Through this house!" *[At the bridge] **"Okay, we need to lower this bridge." **"Okay, bridge coming down!" *[At End of Shantytown] **"There's the grounds!" The Plantation *"Let's head down this road." *"There's the plantation house!" *[At the plantation house] **"Go up the scaffolding." *"Let's try the radio." *[Activates radio] **"Can anyone hear me? *[Responding to Virgil] **"We're at the plantation house." *[At end, running towards the boat] **"LET'S GET TO THE BOAT!" Hard Rain The Milltown *"This should be easy; we just need to grab some diesel." *[Reading the sign about gas shortages] **"'Next gas two miles.' Well, shit." *[As the rain begins] **"Um, does it flood around here?" *"We're gonna be coming back through here, so keep an eye out for the landmarks. *[Upon sighting the playground] **"Through that playground!" *[At the house with a garage sale] **"We can cut through this garage sale!" *[Near safe room] **"There's a safe room up there! The Sugar Mill *"Oh, it's really coming down hard." *"Rain's really coming down." *[Noticing another Witch crying] **"How many goddamn witches are there?" *"Up that ramp!" *[While in the Sugar Mill] **"Hey, we can take that elevator down to the field." *[At stairs] **"We can get up here!" *[At elevator] **"Hey! There's the gas station!" *[Pressing elevator button] **"I hit it!" *"KEEP MOVING! JUST HEAD FOR THE SIGN!" Mill Escape * [On leaving the gas station] ** "Does everybody have enough gas? 'Cause I do not want to make this trip twice." *"Back through the field." *"We can take the elevator back up!" *"Back down the stairs!" *"Up this pipe!" *"Cross here." *[After it starts raining harder] **"I can't see a damn thing." Return to Town *[Exiting safe room] **"This flooded fast." *"There's the porch light we passed on the way in." *[Spotting the playground] **"The playground! We're almost outta here!" Town Escape *[ Responding to Ellis' suggestion about the Burger Tank sign] **"Yeah, that might work." *'Nick': "HERE COMES THE RAIN!" **'Rochelle': "STAY CLOSE!" *[Switching on the sign] **"Sign is on!" *"Get ready!" The Parish The Waterfront Waiting for info The Park *[At the sign outside the bathroom] **'Coach:' "'Report the sick.'" **'Ellis': "Report the sick?" **'Rochelle': "Don't worry, Ellis, they mean the flu, not in the head." *[When passing The Park bathrooms] **"Ugh. Whats that smell?" **'Ellis': "Smells nice, don't it?" **'Coach': "Smells like people been living here and shit." *[When seeing the "Where is CEDA?" graffiti in The Park] **"Good question. Where is CEDA? I just see zombies... " **"Looks like they were routing people through here." The Cemetery *[At Impound Lot] **"Careful, alarm cars everywhere." **"Everyone, just watch where you shoot." *"Up this ladder!" *"There's the freeway!" *[On being bombed by the military] **"What are they doing!?" The Quarter *"Something tells me they're not checking for survivors anymore..." *[When a bomb goes off nearby] **"Holy shit!" *[At the parade float] **"I'm starting it!" *[Seeing Veterans Memorial Bridge] **"There's the bridge!" **"There's the bridge... you're sure they're going to be there?" The Bridge *[Activating comm] **"Hello? *[Responding to soldier] **"This is someone who could use some help." **'Soldier:' "Are you immune?" **'Rochelle': "We are not infected." **'Soldier:' "Negative bridge. Are you immune? Have you encountered the infected? **'Rochelle': "Yes, yes, yes, we are immune." *"We're on our way. Thank you." *[After bridge lowers] **"Let's move." Friendly Fire *"Check yourself before you wreck yourself, fool!" *"That better have been an accident!" *"Don't make me get ugly with you!" *"I hope that was an accident!" *"Sweet Jesus, you shot me!" *"STOP IT!" *"Stop shooting me!" *"Somebody shot me..." *"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... Seriously?" *"Hey, what's your name? Don't shoot me!" *"You got some serious issues with that gun." *"Have you lost your mind?" *"Okay. I cannot believe you just shot me." *"Ow. HEY!" *"Try shooting some damn zombies." *"Do. Not. Shoot me." *"What is up with you shooting me?!" *"Watch where you're shooting!" *"What the hell are you doing?!" *"Who the hell shot me?" *"Oh, no, you didn't just shoot me!" *"Hey!" *"Watch it!" *"Did you shoot me?!" Scavenge *[At the beginning of Scavenge Mode] **"Find some gas, guys!" Community *"Damn, it is cold!" *"It's cold as Cleveland in December." *"I could use a jacket right now." *"Train station!" *"All aboard! Toot-toot!" *"That's a basic training camp." *"Popcorn! I love popcorn! You, Coach?" *"Nick! This looks familiar?" Badwater Basin *"Push the cart!" *"Would you push the cart?" Discreaper Redux *"This is gonna be a hell of a night!" *"Damn, it's windy." Haunted Forest, by Dr. Boo *"Great! Like zombies aren't bad enough, we have ghosts!" Unused These can be found among the Steam files but either can't be found or don't play in game. *''(world04)'' "We're here, Crescent City. I'll tell you now, I'm not showing anyone my tits." *"Guys, guys! Now is not the time for a pissing contest! The building is on fire; let's get off this roof while we still can." Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Quotes and Captions